


Guess Who's Pregnant? (Again)

by Liyyah



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity tells everyone she's pregnant again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who's Pregnant? (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that happened after my friend bombarded me with videos of women telling their husbands and families that they're pregnant. Hope everyone likes it :)

Felicity sat on one side of their two year old, smiling as Oliver tried to get her to open her last present. Emma showed an interest for about two seconds, pulling away some of the wrapping paper, before picking back up the toy bow and arrow set that uncle Roy had given her.

“I have never seen a child so uninterested in presents,” Oliver sighed, causing Felicity to laugh.

“She’s interested in Roy’s,” she teased, eliciting a scowl from Oliver. He had wanted to buy the little archery set for his daughter but Roy had beaten him to it. Oliver still wasn’t pleased.

“Come on, let’s see what mommy and daddy got you for your birthday,” he coaxed Emma.

Finally, the tiny blonde, probably tired of her father’s pestering when all she wanted was to play with her new toy, tore into her birthday gift. Oliver opened the box that was previously wrapped and pulled out a book.

“Look! Beauty and the Beast!” Oliver said enthusiastically to Emma, who was already clapping her hands with excitement.

“Belle!” she pointed to the princess who was clad in her yellow dress on the cover, her eyes lighting up. Belle was Emma’s favourite princess after she had seen the movie and made Felicity and Oliver tell her the story every night before bed. But she didn’t own a copy of the book, so Felicity suggested they buy it for her for her birthday after Oliver’s bow and arrow idea was a bust. Her suggestion proved to be a successful one since Emma was already flipping through the pages, pointing out her favourite characters, her face filled with joy.

“I will read this to you later,” Oliver said, planting a kiss on his daughter’s cheek, although at this point Emma knew the story so well she could probably recite it to them by heart.

“There’s another gift in there,” Felicity said suddenly and Oliver’s brow furrowed in confusion. He didn’t know about another gift.

Felicity watched with anticipation as her husband pulled out another book from the box and her heart pounded with excitement. _Breathe Felicity_ she told herself.

“It’s another book!” Oliver said to Emma, showing her the object he had just retrieved. “This one’s called-” he stopped mid sentence as he read the title of the book, his blue eyes widening as he sucked in a breath. He looked at his wife, the question written all over his features while he still clutched the copy of _I’m Going to be a Big Sister_ that she had bought.

“Really?” he asked softly, almost as if he was afraid to believe it. Felicity remembered when he had asked her that question two years ago, that same way, as if he was scared to even think that it might actually be possible.

“Yes,” she nodded, a grin covering most of her face. “I’m pregnant!”

Oliver simply looked at her for a moment, her words making it real. Disbelief coated his features as he stared at her, then at the book he was still holding, then at his daughter who was in his other arm, as if one of them could help him grasp this announcement.

“You’re pregnant!” he exclaimed and Felicity laughed. She could see him still trying to wrap his head around the news.

“Again!” he said but there were stars dancing in his eyes and a grin that matched her own on his face.

“Yes, again,” she repeated.

“Oh my god,” he breathed.

And then he stood up, Emma still in his right arm and used his left to pull Felicity off the bed so he could wrap his other arm around her. Felicity leaned into him, closing her eyes for a second and letting a sigh of content fall from her lips.

“I can’t believe it,” Oliver mumbled into her hair, before turning his head in his daughter’s direction.

“You’re going to be a big sister!” he said to Emma, who was watching her parents, her wide eyes filled with curiosity.

“Sister!” she repeated, clapping her hands as she did whenever she was excited, causing Felicity to grin even more at the both of them.

“There’s a baby inside of there,” Oliver softly explained to her as he pointed at Felicity’s stomach.

“Baby?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Oliver replied and the little girl stared at her mother’s belly.

“Wow,” she said, causing her both parents to laugh.

“Wow is right sweetheart,” Oliver said to her.

She then stretched her arm out towards Felicity and Oliver lowered her until she could place her palm on the older blonde’s stomach. A slow smile spread across her face before she pulled away and Oliver heaved her up again so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

“Are you excited?” Felicity asked softly and Emma nodded.

“This means we’re gonna get even less sleep,” Oliver mumbled suddenly.

“Yeah,” Felicity giggled. “But it’s worth it.”

“It is,” Oliver agreed, pulling her closer toward him.

As the three of them stood huddled in the middle of the room, Felicity thought about how Emma wasn’t the only one excited. Warmth wrapped itself around her heart as she thought about there being another addition to the family. The house would be even noisier than it already was and messier too. The nights would be longer and their days busier. And Felicity could hardly wait. 

 

Now that Felicity had told Oliver the news, she could finally tell her mother. The last time she had told Donna she was pregnant, the woman had been damn near hysterical. But Felicity knew what to expect this time so she was prepared for her mother’s screaming and maybe some tears as well.

Felicity and Oliver were going out tonight. They had some charity ball thing to attend and neither she nor her husband was overly enthusiastic. But Donna was babysitting Emma for them so she planned to tell her the minute she walked through the door. She had bought Emma a new shirt and written the words _Big Sister_ on it. When she heard the doorbell ring, followed by Oliver’s voice welcoming her mother inside, Felicity looked at her daughter.

“Go say hi to grandma,” she said to the two year old, who needed no further encouragement. Felicity couldn’t hold back her smile as Emma dashed out of the room to meet her beloved grandmother.

“Oh there’s my sweet baby girl!” Donna exclaimed, catching sight of her granddaughter and immediately enveloping the child in her arms. “I missed you so much!” she cooed at her and Emma giggled.

But all of Donna’s attention was on Emma and she didn’t even notice the shirt she was wearing.

Felicity was beginning to grow impatient when Oliver spoke up. “Honey why don’t you show grandma your new shirt,” he said, obviously impatient himself.

“You got a new shirt?” she asked the little blonde in her arms. “Let me see,” she said as she finally looked at it, while Felicity nervously bit her lip as she waited for her mother’s reaction.

Donna’s eyes widened as she read the words written on it. Her head swivelled in Felicity’s direction.

“Why does her shirt say that?” she asked her daughter, causing her to roll her eyes a little.

“Why do you think mom?” Felicity replied, watching as the realisation of what it meant fully hit her.

“Oh my god,” Donna breathed. The room was silent for a whole three seconds before she exclaimed, “You’re pregnant!”

Felicity laughed as she nodded her head and her mother was laughing too. “Oh my god!” she repeated excitedly.

“You’re going to be a big sister!” she said to Emma, who was probably already tired of hearing those two words.

She then handed the girl to her father before running towards Felicity, wrapping her arms around her.

“Congratulations baby!” she said, squeezing her daughter.

“Thanks mom,” Felicity replied, returning the hug.

When they pulled apart, she could see tears already forming in her mother’s eyes.

“Please don’t cry again,” she begged, because the last time Donna had started crying after she told her of her pregnancy, she had burst into tears as well. “You remember last time and we need to leave soon and I can’t afford for my mascara to run-” Her rambling was cut off by Donna gently placing a hand over her daughter’s mouth.

“Breathe Felicity,” she commanded and her daughter nodded as she took a deep breath, swallowing back her own tears that had begun to appear. Damn these hormones. And her mother.

“I’m so happy for you,” Donna said softly, looking at her daughter with joy painted on her features.

“Me too,” Felicity replied, grinning.

“You two, come over here!” Donna said suddenly to Oliver, who was still holding Emma and watching the scene before him unfold with a smile on his face.

He obeyed his mother in law, making his way towards the two blondes and was instantly pulled into a hug by the older of the two.

“Congratulations,” she said, looking at him fondly.

“Thank you,” Oliver replied, smiling at her. “Soon you’ll have two little monsters to babysit for us.”

Felicity swatted him for the use of the word ‘monsters’ but Donna only laughed.

“Well I won’t mind one bit sweetheart,” she replied. “This little one here is the cutest monster I’ve ever seen,” she said, tenderly moving away some hair from Emma’s face. She had been rather quiet during the whole exchange and now she yawned as she rested her head on her father’s shoulder.

“She didn’t have a nap today so she should fall asleep as soon as she gets her bottle,” Felicity told her mother as Oliver transferred the tired child from his arms to hers.

Donna nodded as she took Emma, then looked at her daughter and husband.

“Now, both of you get out of here. Go have some fun,” she ordered the two of them but Felicity snorted and Oliver scoffed because _fun_ wasn’t an adjective either of them would use to describe tonight.

But they didn’t say anything as they kissed their daughter goodnight and waved goodbye to Donna before stepping out of the house.

“Well that went better than I expected,” Felicity announced once they were outside.

“Certainly better than last time when I had to deal with two crying women,” Oliver teased, causing Felicity to swat at him again.

But he dodged her blow, laughing as he made his way towards the car. Felicity sighed as she looked down at her stomach.

“What are we gonna do with him?” she mumbled but couldn’t stop the smile that appeared on her face.

As they drove to the gala, Felicity silently planned on how she would tell Digg and Roy tomorrow. She couldn’t wait.

 

Felicity entered the foundry the next day with two little gift bags in her hands. She walked over to where John and Roy were standing and proceeded to hand them a bag each. With raised eyebrows and suspicious looks on their faces, they both slowly took them. Felicity then made her way to her chair, waiting for them to look inside.

“What is this?” Roy asked first.

“Presents,” was all she replied.

“Presents?” Diggle repeated and Felicity nodded in response.

Both men turned to look at Oliver, who had come in right after her, then obviously decided that they trusted him even less than they trusted her so they turned towards her again, questions still evident in their eyes.

“Just look inside,” she said exasperated.

Finally, both men slowly pulled out a card from each of their bags. The two of them froze for a moment as they read the words _You’re Going To Be An Uncle_ written on the front. Felicity had added an _again_ in her own handwriting after the little announcement.

“What?” Roy blurted out at the same time Diggle asked “Are you serious?”

Felicity laughed at their wide eyed expressions as she nodded her head.

“Yep,” she said. “I’m pregnant.”

“Holy shit!” Roy exclaimed, causing even more laughter to erupt from Felicity. Even Oliver couldn’t hide his smile as he looked at his amazed friends.

“Congratulations guys,” said John, his own smile apparent on his features, already looking like a proud older brother.

“Yeah congratulations,” Roy repeated. “Wow.”

Felicity giggled as she expressed her thanks and Oliver grinned from ear to ear as well.

“Now come here so I can hug you,” Digg commanded and Felicity immediately got up and wrapped her arms around him. She was then enveloped by Roy and Oliver joined them, also receiving two brief hugs himself. The four of them stood in the middle of the foundry, eyes sparkling and grinning stupidly.

“So Emma’s going to be a big sister,” said John and Oliver snorted.

“She’s probably sick of that sentence by now,” he said and John only laughed.

“Sara’s still sick of the words big and sister,” he said.

“You guys are gonna get even less sleep than you do now,” said Roy and Felicity grinned as she raised her eyebrows at Oliver.

“We know. Oliver actually said that exact same thing when I told him,” she said.

“And that concerns me,” Oliver said, earning him a roll of the eyes from the younger vigilante.

“You know, pretty soon it’s gonna be you and Thea telling us that you guys are going to have a baby,” Felicity said suddenly, causing Roy to go as white as a sheet.

“No,” he replied, then paused as if thinking about it. “Not for a long time at least.”

“As someone who already has two kids, I would like to wish you the best of luck,” Digg said but he was smiling. He loved Sara and Andy with all his heart and would do anything in the world for them. He and Lyla made raising kids while in their line of work look easy.

“We appreciate it,” said Oliver, grinning himself.

“So, have you started thinking about names yet?” Roy asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

“Get your own Harper!” Felicity called, already making her way back to her computers, signalling the end of their little powwow.

Because after all, they were Starling City’s vigilantes. No matter what, they always had work to do and bad guys to catch. And the night was just beginning.

 

Thea was the last person on Felicity’s list. They were having a girls day out today so as soon as she walked through the door, Felicity handed her a gift bag, not unlike the ones she had given to John and Roy.

“I need your opinion on these,” Felicity said to her.

“Um, okay,” Thea replied, mild confusion written on her features. She sat on the couch, pulling out the contents from inside the bag. Her brow only furrowed deeper as she saw the tiny onesie and pacifier.

“Baby stuff?” she asked, looking at Felicity for a moment before she finally gasped. Felicity saw the instant the light bulb went off in her head and couldn’t help but think, _like_ _brother like sister._

“You’re pregnant!” she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

Felicity nodded, her own eyes bright as she grinned like an idiot for the millionth time that week.

“Oh my god!” Thea squealed as she tightly wrapped her arms around Felicity, squeezing the blonde until she couldn’t breathe.

“Thea,” Felicity croaked but the younger Queen obviously didn’t hear.

“Thea I would appreciate if you didn’t suffocate my wife,” Oliver suddenly announced from the corner of the room, where he had been observing the entire scene.

She quickly let go, shooting a glare at her older brother before turning back excitedly to Felicity.

“I’m so happy for you,” she said, her entire face lit up.

“Thanks Thea,” Felicity replied, already having to choke back tears.

“Yeah thanks Speedy,” Oliver said, now standing behind where Felicity sat and resting a hand on her shoulder, looking fondly at his sister.

“Wait, does Roy know?” she asked suddenly. “Is this why he’s been acting so weird?” Her eyes widened as she had another moment of realisation.

“I knew he was hiding something!” She took one look at Oliver and Felicity’s equally guilty faces before turning towards the older Queen.

“Wow Ollie, go ahead and tell Roy before your own sister. Nice,” she remarked drily.

Oliver opened his mouth to either apologise or fight back, you could never tell with him and Thea, but whatever he was about to say was cut off by a two year old racing into the room.

“What are you doing here?” Felicity asked the little blonde who was grinning mischievously.

“I thought you put her down for her nap,” she said to Oliver.

“I did!” Oliver replied indignantly, before taking Emma into his arms, unable to hold back a smile as she giggled wickedly. “Obviously she wasn’t tired."

“Bring her over here,” Thea ordered, stretching her arms out towards her niece.

“Auntie Thea!” the little girl exclaimed excitedly as she clapped her hands. She absolutely adored her aunt, a fact which Thea never ceased to shut up about.

The tiny blonde laughed as Thea began covering her in kisses while she mumbled about how Emma was the most adorable girl in the world.

“Soon you’ll have two of them to completely adore you,” Felicity said, smiling as she watched her daughter play with her aunt. “And to cuddle with,” she added.

“I can’t wait!” Thea grinned as she began tickling Emma. Felicity couldn’t help but hope that Thea would tire her out so that she would take her afternoon nap.

“And soon you’ll have your own to play with,” Felicity said, causing Oliver to scoff.

Thea froze for a moment, as if considering the idea. Then she turned towards Felicity, eyebrows raised in a dubious expression.

“Yeah that won’t be happening. Not for a very long time at least,” she said, then continued playing with her favourite niece. Well, her only niece. But that wouldn’t be the case for long.

Oliver, Felicity and Thea finally put Emma to sleep before the women headed out. As Thea persuaded Felicity to buy a number of maternity clothes and they contemplated baby names, a sense of peace and happiness settled over her.

She had fantasized about getting married and having children when she was little but the family she had gotten was so much better than anything she could have ever imagined. And on a sunny day in Starling City, it suddenly dawned on Felicity that all of her dreams had come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post this separately from my drabble collection as I wasn't completely happy with the way it turned out. Anyway thank you for reading! :)


End file.
